


Mo Ghealach & Sparkles

by TooCreative4Life



Series: Fangs and Fur of Velle Ridge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author's Favorite, Break Up, Broken Promises, Ciandre, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Forced, Goodbyes, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Tears, Vampires, Werewolf, forced breakup, werewolf and vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooCreative4Life/pseuds/TooCreative4Life
Summary: Cian McKenna, born son of Micheal McKenna, male heir to the Old Coven, has spent 416 years alive and mostly alone except for his father and twin sister, Murphy.Andre Kariks is an eighteen year-old born werewolf clutz who has been a the bottom of his pack's pecking order since he was three.No one thought that these two would ever get together, and even fewer want them to stay together.





	Mo Ghealach & Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

> McKenna characters (and others that'll come along the way eventually) are created by my good friend brambleclaw at heart

“We can fix this, mo ghealach.”

Cian stepped towards Andre, hands stretching to close the distance between them. The shorter boy took a step back in turn, lips twisting as his eyes squinted shut, hoping he could hide part of the pain from his vampire.

“There’s no fixing this, Sparkles! I was given an order, one I can’t go around.” Andre couldn’t stop his tears fm tittering over the edge and slipping down his face. 

They weren’t sad tears, not entirely at least. He was angry, at himself and at his pack, but also at Cian. A voice in the back of his brain told Andre that he was wrong to be so angry and that anger would only make it worse. Andre didn’t listen to the voice, letting the stinging behind his eyes and roiling in his gut to grow. It drowned out Cian’s pleas to listen and step back, thankfully. The wolf wasn’t sure what would happen if he gave in to himself and just ran back to Cian. God, did he want to. Cian’s arms were the only place Andre had felt safe since the pack had started picking on him, and he wasn’t allowed that place anymore. 

He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

Wolves and vampires were supposed to hate each other. That was how it had always been, for almost a millennia that was the norm. Yet, here Andre was, standing across from a vampire, both their hearts in a million pieces. He hardly felt his body slide into the partial shift, only noticing that Cian towered over him a little less when the vampire stepped towards him.

“Andre, please don’t do this,” his voice cracked.

The wolf looked away, eyes squinting shut and fists balled tightly together. 

“I told you, Cian, I don’t have a choice! You think I want to hurt you? That I’d trample over myself to make you feel like this if I didn’t have to?” Andre’s voice was loud, a growl to it that wasn’t usually there.  
“What is making you then? I don’t understand, Andre. Truly, I don’t.”  
“Orders.”  
“Since when do you do as you’re told?”  
“Since my alpha gave orders.”

Andre’s eyes dropped to his feet, head tilting to follow. Every ounce of anger and strength of stance that the young wolf had disappeared, deflating his shoulders, shrinking him before Cian’s eyes. He had never seen his wolf so defeated.

“Mo ghealach-“  
“I can’t defy him, Sparkles. I physically cannot. Omegas w-we can’t go against our leader’s orders. It i-it hurts, inside.” Andre’s tears were no longer angry, nor was he restraining any of his emotions as he prodded at the center of his chest. “I can’t tell which hurts worse, Cian: loving you right now or disobeying my pack by letting myself. I can’t tell. I can’t tell! And that makes me love you more, which means I’m defying my order. It hurts, so much.” 

Andre sank to his knees, hands in front of his face as his fingers scrabbled for purchase in his hair. Cian watched as the wolf’s shoulders shook, all but petrified. Too much, everythingwas too much in that moment. He didn’t want to hurt Andre, his sweet and kind puppy that did nothing but make everyone’s lives a little brighter. That was never Cian’s intentions. Hell, he hadn’t even had intentions that first time they talked, or even the first time they went out. Now, though, hurting Andre was all Cian was doing. There was no other way he could describe what he had done to the boy kneeling in front of him.

Tears began to well up at the corner of Cian’s eyes as he knelt down, one knee sliding to the ground as his forearm rested on the other leg. He couldn’t see Andre’s face, but Cian grimaced anyway as he imagined how his wolf looked behind his hands. Without thinking Cian stretched a hand out, fingers carding through unruly curls before sliding down to Andre’s cheek. For the sake of his own mangled heart Cian ignored how Andre’s shoulders relaxed at his touch and how the boy leaned into his hand.

_I shouldn’t have loved you so quickly._ Cian bit into his lip harshly as his thumb dragged over Andre’s cheek. It had been so long since he had cared for anyone other than Murphy, he had all but forgotten what it felt like lose, let alone love. Yet, all it took was a few short weeks with a teenaged werewolf and Cian’s heart felt like it was shattering for the first time all over again.

“Ci- I’m sorry. I-I di- This wasn’t…“  
“I know. I know.” Cian told him, forcing the smallest of comforting smiles onto his face, fully aware of how pitiful it must have looked. 

Cian let out a long sigh, dripping with every bit of frustration and dragging under the weight of his breaking heart. He wanted to fight for his wolf, do what Andre was not allowed to. Everything inside Cian was telling him that doing that would be right. Well, everything except the sliver of logic that he had, which told him that all he would accomplish was getting himself killed while well and truly breaking Andre’s heart.

“I can’t stand to see how much pain I’ve caused you. I never meant to hurt you.”  
“I know, Sparkles.” Andre chuffed, eyes flicking up. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

If his heart could truly break, Cian swore it would have then as he watched a faint smile flicker across Andre’s lips and a hint of a gleam brighten the boy’s eyes for just a second. There would be no recovering shattered pieces, not this time. Andre had stolen his heart completely, of that the vampire was absolutely sure, more so than anyone in all of Cian’s four hundred and sixteen years ever had. Even Jackie Holt, the one man Cian would have turned.

“That is supposed to be my line, mo ghealach,” Cian chuckled, forcing his right hand into the dirt, refusing to make this parting harder on either of them.  
“Not today it’s not.”

Cian’s brows tightened as his eyes scrunched shut, fighting back the prickling in his eyes. It was a practically foreign sensation to the vampire after three hundred years of living behind a closed heart. He wasn’t ready to lose his little wolf, not so soon. The vampire’s features scrunched tighter and he couldn’t stop the grimace that parted his lips as crunching and cracking sounds filled his ears. After a few seconds Cian lifted his lids, a tiny smile washing away to grimace as he stared at wolf paws. 

He tilted his head back, chuckling quietly. Though their heights in Andre’s human form were vastly different, as a wolf they were equally tall. It amused both of them to no end. The faint grin fell away from Cian’s face as his chuckle faded. They were never supposed to end. They had promised each other, over and over again, neither would tire of the other; that there would be no broken hearts.

Andre let out a low whine.The wolf knew Cian’s pain, though thoughts did not pass between them as they would with Andre’s pack, and didn’t like seeing it. Pressing his damp nose to Cian’s temple, Andre nuzzled the vampire gently before dropping his head down to lean the flat of his snout into the vampire’s chest and resting his brow on Cian’s shoulder. The movement was slow enough that Cian adjusted and stayed steady, leaning into the touch more than he would admit. He gently wrapped an arm around the wolf’s muzzle, threading his fingers through Andre’s fur and dropping his own head to lay against the wolf’s cheek.

 _I should never have involved you in my life. I’m so sorry,_ Cian thought, fingers gripping the fur between them a little tighter as he did. In turn, Andre pressed his head more heavily into Cian’s hold. For a brief few seconds, the two pretended that they didn’t have to separate, that they could just hold each other and be together for eternity. Andre’s keening sound brought Cian back to reality as his grip slackened and the pressure on his shoulder lightened.

The two stared at each other another moment, Cian looking like he was going to say something before Andre looked away. The vampire slowly stood, swallowing down a lump in his throat, and dusted the dirt off his pants. He looked over them briefly before glancing back to Andre, who had stepped back.

There weren’t words for what Cian felt as he watched the wolf take another step back, his furred head swinging side to side with a low keening sound again slipping from him. Andre stalled mid-step, virescent eyes locking again with Cian’s, trying to say all the things the wolf no longer could.

In a blink Andre had turned and started running, sending dirt flying in his wake and leaving Cian standing alone in what had once been their favourite place.


End file.
